


Morning After

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Series: Medical Return BL AU [2]
Category: Medical Return, 메디컬 환생, 메디컬 환생 | Medical Return (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: Hello, everyone.This story continues the previous one-shot that I wrote. I mean, if Jinhyun and Sangmin ever got involved, this was my take or idea about them.That said, I divided on whether I should write more or should I just end things here. Anyway, after reading the story, I hope you guys would give me your thoughts and comments no matter what they are.
Relationships: Lee Sangmin/Kim Jinhyun
Series: Medical Return BL AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538890
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone.
> 
> This story continues the previous one-shot that I wrote. I mean, if Jinhyun and Sangmin ever got involved, this was my take or idea about them.
> 
> That said, I divided on whether I should write more or should I just end things here. Anyway, after reading the story, I hope you guys would give me your thoughts and comments no matter what they are.

Soft red hair fanned out in white sheets; Lee Sangmin couldn’t stop himself from staring at the unconscious beauty in his arms. Kim Jinhyun looked so alluring like this that the blond wanted nothing more but to once again ravish the exhausted teen. That said, it was already eleven in the morning and he already made Jinhyun cum more than eight times. This being the reason why the ginger was still fast asleep and dead to the world as it is that moment.

Lee Sangmin then pushed back his lust and tried to be attentive to the gentle beating of the other’s heart. “If I could always be like this with Jinhyun,” the taller teen mumbled quietly as he pulled the sleeping boy closer into his embrace.

“Sa—Sangmin???”

He was awake.

His beloved was now awake and the ecstatic boy wanted nothing more but to kiss Jinhyun and confess his feelings for him. He wanted what happened last night to become a serious relationship for the two of them.

However, as Sangmin looked down he felt himself freeze at what he saw.

Jinhyun looked confused, embarrassed and there was something else.

This something else…

Was it…?

No! Jinhyun would not be afraid of him. He was never afraid of him which was why it was impossible for the ruby eyed boy to suddenly fear him.

Tightening his hold, Lee Sangmin swallowed down his doubts and tried to be calm. Jinhyun shouldn’t see him so ruffled. Therein, he deflected sheepishly, “I’m glad that you’re finally awake. I thought that with what we did last night it might have overwhelmed you.”

At such, the red head finally smiled but somehow Sangmin still felt something was wrong. Jinhyun was too tense in his arms and the other boy would avoid directly looking at him.

_Did I make a mistake?_

_Would Jinhyun now forever hate me?_

Clenching his jaw, the taller boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he turned to look back at the silent teen in his arms. “Do you regret what happened last night?”

Scarlet meeting ruby, the smaller teen answered, “I—We were both drunk, Sangmin. Whatever happened was just some kind of… Please just let us forget about this. We’re too young and foolish for this kind of thing.”

“But—”

“Please, Sangmin. I beg you,” Jinhyun implored with tearful eyes which had the blond painfully giving up in defeat.

“I assume that with what you’re asking, we would never again speak of last night.”

“We’re friends, Sangmin. What happened last night was…Let just forget about it and pretend it never happened. I mean, we could still be friends and act as we were before without thinking about the previous night’s events.”

Taking another deep breath, Lee Sangmin reluctantly released the red-head from his embrace and smiled self-depreciatingly before turning away. “I—I’ll get dressed and prepare us some food. After all, you might be hungry since it’s already close to lunch time.”

“Sangmin…” And there, the taller boy felt Jinhyun embrace him behind. The other’s warmth plastering itself on his back and the obviously loud heartbeat of the ginger was then confusing the blond.

After all, Kim Jinhyun said that he regretted what happened and wished to forget about it. That said, why was the ruby eyed teen embracing him while crying? What was with all the mixed signals?

“I’m sorry. Please forgive me, Sangmin. I mean, it’s just…” small sobs then rang out and Lee Sangmin wanted nothing more but to comfort Kim Jinhyun. He wanted to see his dear rival smile again.

And yet, the blond was frozen. He was worried that with his sudden movement it would wake Jinhyun from his emotional state and have the ginger immediately move away from him. He still doesn’t want his darling rival to leave him.

Lee Sangmin then patiently waited and did his best in basking in close comfort that may only now feel. Days, hours, minutes or seconds; Sangmin felt like his time of waiting was so long and yet so short. After all, the smaller teen finally stopped crying and released him from his embrace.

Turning towards the other, the sight of Kim Jinhyun’s limping body was moving away and what Lee Sangmin didn’t know was that that day may be last time the red head would willingly interact with him alone in their high school years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Even though it seems so farfetched, I still ship Lee Sangmin x Kim Jinhyun rather than the couple that the Manhwa is trying to push.


End file.
